Quest
Places that the Priest adventures through out the regular course of Hitsuji Chronicle. Nanashi Village Outskirts "A region on the outskirts of Nanashi Village in a remote area of Amarna Kingdom. The area is overrun with ruins and places housing the powers of the deceased." Story By decree of the Prince and with help from Anna, the Priest has been tasked with the rescuing of traumatized girls from the various dungeons around Nanashi Village Outskirts. Dungeons # [[Magna Volcano|'Magna Volcano']] # Subterranean Lake of Undines # Dryad Forest # Tower of Thunder # Ruins of Lux # Dark Underground Path # Forgotten Derelict Temple Girls Encountered * Fire: Rita, Mina, and Shen Lee. * Water: Colette, Natalia, and Agnes. * Wind: Gina, and Clarisse. * Thunder: Schelty, Fetonna, and Malika. * Light: Elizabeth, and Mikoto. * Darkness: Cindy, and Audrey. Wels District "A region in northern Amarna Kingdom. Home to a location connected to the Six Heroes of the kingdom and a prison where serious criminals are jailed for life." Story Claiming to be a descendant of the Six Heroes, a woman by the name of Cain leads a growing rebellion against the tyranny of the Amarna Kingdom. Before the situation can escalate and force the Kingdom to send out its army, the Prince enlists the aid of the Priest. With help from Anna, the Priest must negotiate and resolve this misunderstanding, or else a massacre will occur. Dungeons # Iselna Battlefield Ruins # Oasis of Crystal Souls # Fiery Sand Desert # Canossa Fortress # Temple of Light # Kingdom Prison # Abandoned Graveyard Girls Encountered * Fire: Rita, Bianca, and Ophelie. * Water: Colette. * Wind: Cecille, and Fran. * Thunder: Schelty, Ephrita, and Rigel. * Light: Sylvia. * Darkness: Orion, Soma, and Cain. Soleri Region "A region located near the western borders of the kingdom. This region is home to a village that has many temples dedicated to the six ancient Heroes." Story The Vermilia Empire is gathering its army and planning to attack to attack Amarna Kingdom. However, the Kingdom needs more time to prepare its forces. The Prince entrusts the Priest to act as a diversion to earn more time. Anna learns that the Vermilia Empire's true goal is to attack Nanashi Village. It seems that they're after the girls who have been saved by the Priest, as these girls are all apparently connected to the Six Heroes in some way. Hoping that defeating the Empire's Commander Yomi would cause the rest of the invading-army to retreat, a race against time begins. Dungeons # The Blazing Village # The Ice Lake # Wind Valley # Forest of the Thunder Spirits # Heroes' Temple # Assassin Village # Imperial Army Campsite Girls Encountered * Fire: Rune, and Sandra. * Water: Rin Rin, and Nono. * Wind: * Thunder: Layla. * Light: * Darkness: Yomi Amarna Kingdom Capital - Outskirts "A region located on the outskirts of the Amarna's capital city. Many places connected to the six legendary heroes who saved the kingdom are located here." Story Called over by the Prince, the Priest and Anna are sent to investigate certain locations with possible connections to the Six Heroes. However, another group is doing the same and they see the Priest as threat to their plans. Dungeons # Magma River # Amarna Wetlands # The Calm Wastelands # Thunder Cloud Plateau # White Night Prairie # The Tower of Darkness # Amarna Kingdom Royal Castle Girls Encountered * Fire: Daris, and Emma. * Water: Jennifer, Orthia, and Alice. * Wind: Alicia, Riana, and Estelle. * Thunder: Karen, and Odette. * Light: Marissa, and Shirley. * Darkness: Leonara, and Riria. Category:Gameplay